questworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Introduction to the Wiki
Think you're ready for some action? Whether you've just found out about the database or you're already a frequent visitor, you may need some help getting around. This page will give you some basic tips to get you on your way. Once you're ready to start browsing, take a look at the Main Database Portal. Editing This is a public database, which means that every time you make an edit, it will be available for other visitors to see. As this site works with the wiki format, this means anyone can edit the articles. Sometimes the edits you made will be changed or undone, maybe even immediately. Don't let this scare you or discourage you; it's just the way Wiki-based websites work. It's possible that other contributors may just be more familiar with the article topic than you are. With more watching the show and Wiki experience, you're sure to catch up. If you would like to add your edit back into the database, make sure you fill out the Summary line to explain why you are re-adding it. This will show your reasons to other editors and makes it more likely for your change not to be deleted again and again. Also, it will show up in the History of each page and the . However, that's not to say you should be stubborn about your edit. Make sure you pay attention to other the other editor's reason for deleting your changes in the first place, it may be that the information is actually incorrect or not canonical. Please note that made up information should not be added to the database. For more information please read the What you cannot add to the database section below. What you can add to the database There are six types of pages in the Mainframe: * Main namespace pages — For episodes, characters, songs, etc. * User pages that begin with "User:" — Personal pages for the users, feel free to use them to tell us a little bit about yourself * Talk pages — For both users and the namespace pages. User pages start with "User talk:" and the namespace pages start with "Talk:". These are pages where you can discuss changes you think are needed to improve an article. * Forums, which begins with "Forum:" — These are pages where you can interact with other users in a message board-type fashion. * Blogs, which begin with "User blog:" — Much like a regular weblog. It's an informal way of saying what's on your mind and seeing what other people think. * Sandboxes — Pages that can be worked on for fun or in preparation for adding them to the main Wiki. When you click on Create a new article on the left side of the screen below the menu, you will see a pop-up window that asks you what kind of page you want to create. Choosing "Standard layout" will give you a page with a standard layout you can use (introductory text, image positioned to the right, two subsections). Choosing the "Blank page" format will give you, well, a blank page. Be sure to consult the to see which of these formats is better for your purpose. Both of these options create a Main namespace page, which should be used for subjects like episodes, characters, or locations. If you want to introduce yourself or have a conversation with a fellow editor, the Main namespace is not the best place for that. Find the user's Talk page or a blog to work on. Talk pages are available for all Main namespace pages and for Users. To get there, just click on the "Discussion" tab in the upper-right corner of each page. User Talk pages are for asking users questions about their edits. Main namespace Talk pages are for discussing how to make that particular article better. If you're thinking of posting comments along the lines of "Where can I get a dog like Bandit?" you do not want to add them to Talk pages. Make such comments in a Blog or a Forum. Forums have not been deactivated for the Mainframe. Feel free to use them; however, we do encourage you to visit the Questworld Networking Platform instead (the site is currently under construction, however it should be fully functional soon!). Blogs can be for anything you want to discuss, but preferably relating to TRA. Some blogs may also have news about the show or other kinds of information for the users of the database. For more detail on User pages, see the next subheading. Sandboxes are temporary pages that you can play around in. If you want to try some new tricks, this is where you go and figure them out before actually using them in the Main pages. The main sandbox is a great place for you to learn how to edit articles. :* A nifty tip: You can create your own sandbox via your User page. Simply go to your User page, then go up to the address bar in your browser and add /sandbox to the very end of the URL. You will then be able to create the sandbox and work on it as much as you like. Please use personal sandboxes if you are working on a new page for the wiki that isn't finished yet. You can create as many as you need by changing the /sandbox to whatever word you want (keep the forward slash in front of it!). Once the page you're working on is finished, you can click on the Move button to rename the page into its final name. What you cannot add to the database There are a few things that should not be added to the Data Mainframe. For example: * Fan fiction — Stories that you write about the TRA characters. This site is not a Fanon Wiki; instead, it focuses on the facts that are actually in the show. If you would like to upload your TRA fan fiction to a related site in order for other fans to read it, please visit the Questworld Literature Archive (the site is currently under construction, however it should be fully functional soon!). * Story or character ideas for Jonny/Hadji/any TRA character — These should not be added because they are also fan fiction. Moreover, it'll be a waste of time and webspace because the Data Mainframe is not in any way connected to Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera or any person in the production team for the show, so your idea would not get to them anyhow. Also, while the show has now been canceled for over ten years, many of the producing companies may still take potential legal issues over ownership of the story ideas. * Social networking stuff — Personal information should be confined to your User page and personal Blog pages, and even so, it is required that it at least be related to the facts of the show. However, keep in mind that this database should not be used as a type of Myspace or Facebook; if your goal is to interact with fellow Questors, and have full conversations about varied topics, the Questworld Networking Platform might be a better place to post in (the site is currently under construction, however it should be fully functional soon!). Signing up Anyone can edit this database. You don't necessarily have to sign up in order to edit pages, but there are some advantages if you do: * Your edits show up under your own ID, rather than your IP address. This might get you some recognition if you're a good contributor. * You can customize your User page to present other users with your interests. * You may not see as many ads when you sign into your account. You can get more information about this topic at the ' ' page. If you've decided to sign up, please click on "Create an account" in the upper-right corner of this page. By the rules of your host server (Wikia), you must be at least 13 years old to register. Editing pages Make sure you check the database's if you would like to get some guidance when it comes to editing pages. If you're a newcomer to the Wiki format, you might want to remember some tips: * Remember that the Wiki format may interpret extra spaces and blank lines differently, and these may have an effect on how the page looks. If you're unsure about the spacing of your edit, maybe it would be better to try it out in the Sandbox first. * Sometimes you may wind up seeing the symbol ; in several places, especially in between words. This happens because of a bug in the Rich Text Editor. If you find any of these around the database, here's what you can do to fix these: using the standard editor, and change the ; to a regular space. * Avoid fannish edits on Main namespace pages. This means any kind of fan statement, facts that you believe but have no solid proof for in the series, or any other kind of personal or biased statements. * Before saving your edits, please fill in the Summary line to the left of the Save Page button. This helps us see the reason why you made a change, and may prevent your data from getting deleted by another user. * The Preview button is your friend! Use it to make sure everything looks right before you save your edits. You may see that there is more you want to add. Also, if you're editing minor issues like grammar, spelling or spacing, please check the Minor edit option. That way other users won't have to skim through these types of edits to be able to see major edits. * Remember that Talk pages are for discussion about how to make an article better, not for personal comments. * Refer to the for details about how articles should look and should be written. Play nice The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest was originally a cartoon for children, but it also gathered a decent-sized young adult and adult audience. Similarly, a lot of the younger viewers it had on its first run have now grown into adulthood; this means that the visitors and members of the Data Mainframe might be of all ages. Please keep that in mind when you make edits. As a general rule, play nice. A full set of for the site will be developed shortly. Here are some simple guidelines to follow in the meantime. * No name-calling or insulting other people. Be respectful at all times. * No swearing. This database is a public domain website that will be used as an information source by JQ fans of all ages, so it needs to be kept as neutral and age-appropriate as possible. * Don't spam. This includes off-topic messages, advertisements and posting the same thing over and over. * No fan fiction. If you want to write your own stories about the show, Questworld has a separate archive especially dedicated to these types of things: Just visit the Questworld Literature Archive (the site is currently under construction, however it should be fully functional soon!). * Don't get upset if someone undoes an edit you made, it happens to everyone. The person who undoes one of your edits will usually tell you why they're undoing it in the "Summary" space of their edit. If you really think the information you added belongs on the page, add it back and be sure to mention in the Summary line why you think it deserved to be added back. * Sometimes the site administrators may feel you're infringing one of the database's rules. You will receive a warning if that's the case. If it was an honest mistake, don't fret; no harm done. However if you repeat this offense several times, the administrators may choose to block you from editing articles. This block may be temporary, lasting anything from hours to months, or it can even be permanent depending on the severity of the offense. If you can provide a reasonable explanation for what you did, the block may be shortened or removed before completion. Use the tips on this page to get you started. If you have any questions, ask one of the other members or the site administrators. If you have an idea for another topic to be added to this page, let us know on the Talk/Discussion page. New to the wiki